Murder
by Spicymint
Summary: AU. Law lives at Eustass's Estate with Kid and his wife. Law sees Kid as a close friend, but what does Kid see him as? Rated M for mature content. KidxLaw
1. Part One: Prologue: The Last Entry

**A/N: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Setting: It is modern, but no smartphones, internet, social media, etc. to avoid all confusion for the writer. Gay marriage is allowed.**

 **Kid is married to OC, but bear with me. I only use OCs for flexibility in the story. I needed this character for this story.**

 **Lastly, rated M is for the mature content. I won't attempt detailed sexual scenes since I am not quite into writing them myself. There will only be some jokes here and there but nothing in detail. Also, it is set as M as a warning in case 'Tomorrow' did make readers tear up.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Prologue: The Last Entry**

9/20/XX80

Uh... Hello. Yes, it's been a long while. Wait, the last one dates only a couple weeks ago. So, I guess it really hasn't been that long. Anyways, the usual, I'll start off with the updates.

Ah, but first, yes- the ink is different. My usual beloved India ink has ran out. I went to the closest craft store to buy a new one and found out that the store has been replaced. It was now some Istanbul rug store. I did take a look inside, but because of the stuffed air I had to evacuate, as I couldn't stop the endless of sneezes I went through.

I wonder when did the store changed? I remember about three years ago, when I first moved into Eustass's Estate, it was still there. The three of us, him and his wife of course, went there since Welma wanted to try painting this time. She's always been searching for her hobby. Haven't found one yet, unfortunately. Just buying and letting it leave to waste as usual.

I thought I wrote about this before. Let me check- since I don't want to write the same story again.

Hm. It's not there. All right then. Guess I forgot to write it. Well, that day, while Welma was searching for the paints- I've got to mention that she ended up using it only once- Eustass-ya looked around with me. Back then, I couldn't understand why he would hang around with me all the time- I guess I still don't really understand why he doesn't stick with his beautiful wife of his to look around places.

Ugh. Sidetracking again. Anyways, I saw the ink on the shelves and remembered that I was able to see the bottom notch- you know, bottles and vials have that concavity facing downward with this weird circular blob in the center?  
Well, I basically saw the tip of the bottom. So I grabbed the ink. Eustass-ya was curious- as usual- and asked me what I was gonna use it for. I told him that it was ink for this diary.

Ah, and he laughed, saying "What, you write some of your fantasies in it?"

I glared at him and told him to fuck off and explained to him that I kept a diary to exert out all of my stress. You know I never liked discussing things with people, but it's bad to just keep it inside? Yeah, so I started it since... what? High school?

Then he asked me, "What, you're stressed?"

"Was" I told him. "You know I used to work at a huge facility"

"But you now only work for me. Are you still stressed?"

"I told you: Was."

"Then what is there to write?"

"Just in case."

"...Why don't you write fun good times instead of the bad times? It'll be fun to reread them again than to reread bad times and revive those awful feelings again." Eustass-ya said.

He had a good point, but it was a tool to outflow my stress somewhere.

But, as you can even see it, from then on, for about three years, I've only been writing the fun times. Events, Christmas, small little things that made my day joyful. I come back with a pen only to write these things.

"I'll pay for it" he said and took the ink out of my hands into the shopping basket he was holding. Well, that was kinda nice of him. Man, the things a Millionaire can do. I would never pay even a small thing like that for a friend. I'm a poor doctor that needs every cent for stocking my medicines.

-Anyways, he then asked what notebook I use. We looked around and actually found the exact same brand I've been using. It was this one with the plain brown leather.

"Your taste is boring" Eustass-ya said. I just gave him a look; he had that dorky look on him- teasing me. I always changed the diary design every time I finished one since using the same design gets boring. I was only using this plain one at that time. Once I was done with that one, I was going to change it to some other one.

However, he took that new notebook and placed it in the basket.

"You're buying that? I don't need another one." I told him.

"Who said it's yours? I'll start a diary too."

"Then why don't you pick a different design?" I told him since there were many other ones.

"Eh. I think I like this one." Is what he said. I wonder if he's using it? Is he writing all the good times like he suggested? I should ask him tomorrow.

Strange how I've been using the same plain notebook design since then. I guess I like it or something. I haven't changed it to a different design since then. I'm probably going to change it after this one gets full.

So yeah. Wow. That was a huge tangent. It all started with the ink too. Mm... Moving on to updates.

\- Welma's sprained ankle seems to be healing. Still haven't figured out how she got it. Very vague at explaining. Found out there was actually a very small fracture.

\- Eustass-ya ended up getting rid of all the maids. Eustass-ya says that they were getting too annoying with their gossips. So now I'm doing some of their jobs. Sucks, but I was bored anyways since Eustass-ya and wife don't get sick that often. We still have some butlers- well, Penguin and Shachi are my loyal assistants that I brought with me, so they won't be fired by Eustass-ya

\- Eustass-ya is thinking of placing more exterior cameras.

\- Eustass-ya will be leaving tomorrow for business and coming back in a month.

\- While cleaning both Eustass-ya and Welma's bedroom, a bird flew in the window in Welma's room. Had difficulty catching it.

\- Welma won't be inviting friends over while Eustass-ya is gone. A bit concerned. She seems to be a bit depressed lately, but she won't tell me.

\- Gave Welma a sleeping pill per day since she says that she recently has trouble sleeping. Since she seems to be a bit depressed, gave her the very low dosage one in case she somehow gets her hands on the bottle and drinks it all.

I think that's all the updates.

Ok, so I guess I'll get to the main part. I went out the other day to stock up on some gloves. I've been doing a lot of cleaning and my hands were getting dry from wet wiping and stuff so I went in search for gloves. At least I don't have to clean the whole house. Just the bedrooms. The butlers clean the other places. Weird how Eustass-ya didn't let them clean their rooms. Sucks how they don't sleep in the same room- more to clean...

Anyways, gloves weren't that hard to find, so I decided to stay at the bookstore, since it's been a while. And you know what happens when I'm at the bookstore. Before I knew it, it was already 8pm. Good thing we still have the cook. Otherwise dinner would've been some take out or something.

And so, I went home with an empty stomach. Well, I could've bought something to eat, but I'd rather save my money on books than to eat. Besides, I thought, there were always some leftovers or something in the kitchen to snack on.

When I got back, it was already around 9pm. I asked where the two were to Penguin (butler) and Welma had already gone to bed (does she really need the sleeping pills? Isn't 9pm too early to sleep?) and Eustass-ya went outside to take a walk under the moon.

So after I dumped my stuff into my room, I snuck in the kitchen to take a bite of something. Ah, then I found a note that Sanji (cook) had left saying there's a bowl of stew and some bread in the fridge prepared for me. I was too lazy to warm the bread (although fulfilling, I don't really like it), so I just placed the bowl of stew in the microwave and ate at the kitchen since I would need to come back to clean my dish anyways.

Eustass-ya found me in the act- eating at the counter, standing there, next to the stovetop. He scolded me for having only the lights on the stove on, but didn't bother to turn on the main ceiling lights.

Then, as always, when it's just the two of us, he came up behind me and leaned his whole front portion of his body to my backside and stuck there like a Velcro. He also got both his arms around my stomach. He's been very persistent with the physical contact lately.

"Eustass-ya, you're heavy and it's hard for me to eat." I told him.

"You should've came back on time for dinner then" he said and tightened his grip around my stomach. I cursed and dropped my spoon in the bowl, splashing the stew a little on the counter, making more work for me (Sanji likes to keep the counter and tables clean). He started laughing so I stepped on his foot with my favorite heels.

Well that got him a bit pissed. So he tightened his grip even more and lifted me up to stop the pain. Fuck, his grip was tight. I thought I was going to let all of the stew out.

But I was laughing so hard. Completely forgot about how it was bedtime for some people at the time. Eustass-ya then dropped me and covered my mouth to suppress my laughter- while biting his own lips to shut his laughter too. I couldn't eat for a while since we couldn't stop laughing. It made the situation funnier as we tried to stop it.

It took a while for me to calm down and to pick up my spoon (Eustass-ya wiped the hand that covered my mouth on the front of my shirt. I scolded him 'Hey.' but he just sneered.) and Eustass-ya loosened my grip on me (my back was still heavy with his weight on me), nudged his head on the back of my shoulder and sighed. Then I heard him say,

"Fuck, I love you..."

I think I heard it clearly and it wasn't just me. I mean, he said it right on my shoulder.

"What?" I said. He looked a bit startled- a bit worried about my reaction. I saw through that, so I told him I like him too- but you know, as a good friend. I mean, he does have a lovely wife and all. He smiled, but looked a bit sad- but this might just be me.

Then he told me that he regretted not coming with me to get my gloves. I was actually fine without him since I wasted my time at the bookstore- if he was with me, I wouldn't be able to stay that long, making Eustass-ya wait. But I just told him I was fine. He then said that he had a talk with his wife. I asked him if it was the right thing to I asked him about it since he sounded a bit down. He said not right now, but after he was back from the two week business trip.

After that, I told him to go to bed since he had to get up early tomorrow. He just said that he'll be with me till I go to bed so that I won't be lonely. I just stared at him and he laughed, but I guess he was serious since he stuck around (literally) till I went to my bedroom. We said good night to each other and parted ways.

That's all I wanted to write about.

I wonder what they were talking about while I was gone. Eustass-ya didn't really seem like himself much. Not cheerful enough. Well, I'll just hope he'll have a decent business meeting.

Oh. Also, Eustass-ya demanded me to be up by 6am so that I would eat breakfast with him. I should go to sleep soon. It's already 12am. Good night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The prologue is written in a diary-style, but the chapter hereafter will be written normally. I guess I like trying out different styles and perspectives in writing.**

 **Next update should be next month, a Friday of mid-October.**


	2. Departure

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **So... Yes, today is not a Friday. I did not post this a day late on purpose though. I thought 'next mid-month Friday' was a bit ambiguous, so I decided to update it every 15th of the month.**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy**.

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Departure**

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNN-!" The alarm clock sounded as the alarm hand struck 6am. The hammer between the bells moved furiously creating the loud noise that echoed the walls. A hand swiftly moved on top of the alarm clock and slammed it on the alarm clock's head. Then it's fingers diligently touched it's cold body until a switch was clicked off. "-RRIIIIIIINNNNGGGgggg..."

"...Uuugh" The male lying in bed grunted. He shifted his hands underneath his pillow and hugged it closer to his face. "Mmph..."

He did not want to wake up.

It was a Tuesday, but it wasn't necessary for this male to wake up this early to go to work or anything. He used to wake up this early regularly when he worked at a huge hospital facility- more like he had to wake up whenever there was an urgent patient. -But now it wasn't really necessary.

The male laid there for a while. He then took a peek at the clock.

 _...6:05am_ He read. _Wait, he thought, Was I supposed to meet Eustass-ya at 6am, or just wake up at 6...?_ Then he remembered him saying "be up by 6am."

"...Shit." Law cursed as he pushed himself off from the bed. The sheets and bed covers easily slipped off of him. He blinked and tried to shrug off the drowsiness he still had. His forehead felt very heavy and cloudy- he knew he should have slept earlier than 3am, but the new books he had bought were attracting too much of his attention. The cold air in the room hit his body and he soon shivered.

The man then quickly rushed to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a jacket. He quickly slipped them on, over his pajamas since it was cold and he was in a rush.

 _I'll wash my face later- he won't know._ Law convinced himself as he slipped into his fluffy slippers, which helped him keep his body temperature, and skidded downstairs to the dining tables. There, he met the red head- which was pulled back and held down with gel- in a dark blue suit with a black tie, already sitting there with his plate. The air here felt much more comfortable, thanks to the gas heater on medium.

"You're late." Kid said with a scowl. But Law was able to tell that he was purposely putting up that face and smiled to himself. Kid noticed his vague smile and hid his own with his black coffee. As Law scooted his seat across from Kid, Sanji quickly came in with his plate.

"...You didn't wash your face huh." Kid spoke as Law stared down at the plate that had two crumpets with melted cheese on top, sun-dried tomatoes, and a couple sausages.

"...Eh." Law uttered without thought.

"You usually greet me before I speak when you're fully awake." Kid raised his missing brows. "Plus, you have that death glare on you right now." He pointed out.

"...Good Morning." Law forcefully smiled. He had forgotten how he glared at people when he was half-asleep. He couldn't help it- his eyelids felt too heavy.

 _Darn_ , Law regretted. _I should have at least washed my face to clear up._ He thought as he saw Kid snicker from his greeting. Law blushed from embarrassment as he felt awkward about Kid knowing too well about him.

"Sorry, Sanji," Law tried to change the subject as Sanji poured in some English Breakfast (tea) in. "Is the cheese goat, or..."

"Oh, no. It's not goat cheese. It's medium to sharp white cheddar cheese since it seemed like you didn't like it." Sanji informed him as he placed the teapot in front of Law.

 _Am I really that easy to read?_ Law started to wonder. He was slightly disturbed.

"Sorry, it tasted a bit too gamey to me." Law confessed. Sanji gave him a shake with his head, implying that he didn't mind.

"Picky." Kid spoke between bites. This time, Law purposely created a glare for Kid.

"I am not." Then Kid smiled.

"'I don't eat bread or english muffins but crumpets are ok'? Tell me, they are all the same."

"No, I don't like yeast."

"See. You are a picky eater." Kid teased in a matter of a fact manner- which made Law pissed even more.

"-Eustass-ya, just shut the hell up."

"Ah... Cranky? Should I soothe you with a good morning kiss?" Kid joked around.

"Very funny Eustass-ya." Law curtly said although the corner of his mouth expressed opposite of his tone. "You seem very cheery in this early daybreak. What's up?"

"I'm a morning person- unlike you." Kid resumed eating. "Plus, I guess I'm glad you woke up just for me." He smiled mischievously.

"Aha. Yeah, just for you." Law laughed bitterly. "You sounded urgent last night, so I was curious."

"Oh. I just wanted to have breakfast with you before I'm gone for a while."

"...That's it?"

"Yeah. Basically. Sorry my reason didn't match your expectations."

"...It's fine." Law answered, but let out a small sigh. "But what about your wife? Why didn't she come down?"

"She's not a morning person."

"Well, me neither." Law admitted. He was planning to say more when he caught a glimpse of Kid's sullen expression.

"...You don't complain as much as her." Kid sighed to himself and met Law's eyes. He sat there for a while with a pause. "Law, I have something to tell you when I'm back from my business trip."

"...Is it something about Welma that you mentioned yesterday?" Law asked as he took a gulp from the brewing hot tea.

"That too, but something more." Kid stated. From Kid's tone, it sounded serious and Law immediately wondered if there was something wrong that he did. "Oh, it's nothing that you did or anything. I think it's not bad news for the both of us." Kid reassured as he saw the subtle change in Law's expression.

"Alright. I'll be waiting till you're back then." Law breathed in relief.

"Trafalgar, I just have one favor-" Law looked up from his plate to let Kid know he was listening. "Please be in charge of the house while I'm gone."

"-Me? Not Welma?" Law wondered out loud. Kid nodded in agreement.

"I trust you the most. I've already let everyone, even Welma, know you'll be in charge while I'm gone."

"But you're only gone for a few weeks? -And, there's also your trusted butler,-"

"I want everyone working to understand that you are to be respected and would be the head of the household, even Killer." Kid stated as he placed his coffee down. Kid was already finished with his breakfast, but he grabbed the newspaper off from the table and opened it. Law wondered why Kid said this.

 _It must be something related to what Eustass-ya and his wife discussed about yesterday._ Law brewed in thought. _Otherwise, why should I be charge?_ Law tried searching for an answer from the information he just obtained, but couldn't figure out what. He then looked at Kid who was just relaxing and reading the newspaper. Law took a glimpse at the clock on the wall.

"Don't you have to get ready to go?" Law asked as he finished his last piece of sausage.

"I can wait a bit more. Not too much in a rush." Kid answered. "I'll stay around till you're done. No need to rush." He smiled with intention. Law immediately caught what he meant- it meant to hurry up- he was waiting for him. So Law grumbled to himself as he picked up his pace. Kid snickered as he was glad Law got his point. Whenever Law took long- whether it was eating, or shopping, or just waiting for him to come with him, Kid has always waited for him. Even if Law had told him numerous times to go on ahead, Kid had always refused and would stick around (and jokingly claim that he is lonely and needs him). Law never understood why he does that, but it still made him feel pleased- even if Kid was pushing him to hurry up. It made him feel needed and respected.

o-o-o-o-o

After they finished breakfast, they brushed their teeth together (more like Kid came over with his toothbrush to Law's bathroom). And while Kid went to drop his belongings downstairs, Law washed his face.

The time was almost 7am when they got to the garage with Kid's slick black car. It was a Peugeot 601 Éclipse, a classic French model with an oblong slim hood and artistic beautiful curves along its tires. The convertible had its seats exposed since Kid had opened it since it was a hot sunny day a few days before.

"Guess I better get going." Kid said as he hopped into his convertible. Law took a few steps away from the vehicle as it roared to life. "Hey wait," he called out to Law, "aren't you going to give me a 'have a safe drive' kiss?" Kid smirked as he pointed his left cheek.

Law just gave him a grim blank stare as he pressed the garage door opener. A huge gust of the autumn wind entered the garage and Kid shivered as it licked his face. Law regretted not wearing a pair of socks as his fluffy slippers couldn't block all of the cold.

"...Should I go grab your black leather jacket?" Law asked as he started stepping out of the garage and back into the house.

"I'll close the top, but yeah, thanks." Kid grumbled as he rubbed his arms. He had forgotten how cold it was now. The grasses here were sparkling with ice jewels, a creation from the dew and the night air. It was still September, but the nights have already dropped to freezing temperatures. The cloudy gray sky did not make it warmer too.

Law immediately left to Kid's bedroom. Then Kid suddenly flicked his head up and called out to Law, "Fuck, wait! Nevermind! I'll get it!"

Before the door that connected the halls to the garage closed, Law stook his head out.

"Too late. I'm already on my way." Law sneered as he rushed back into the house again.

He quickly fled up the stairs and entered Kid's bedroom. Law wondered why Kid looked very flustered about it. _It's not like I care if he hid porn mags in there._ Law thought to himself. Law entered Kid's walk-in closet and quickly grabbed Kid's usual leather coat. The place was very clean- despite Law not having to clean it (he only cleaned the bedroom- not including the closet). Just as Law was returning the hanger back to it's place, he saw a glimpse of something metallic. Curious why such a metal thing was in there, he swished the rest of the clothes aside to reveal it.

It was a shiny cube, about a foot in length for each side. There were also a panel with numbers and a handle to open it. It was a safe.

 _...A safe in a closet?_ Law asked himself. _Why isn't this in his office? -But I guess it's too common to have financial safes in the office. Hmm. In the closet? How creative._ Law touched it's cold body and then tried it's handle- as it was expected, it was tightly closed shut.

Law was going to see if he could try a code just for fun, but then he heard the thunder of feet climbing up the stairs.

"Fuck," Law cursed as he grabbed the hanging jackets and swished them together to obscure the safe, "that must be Kid." He quickly jumped out of the closet just as Kid entered the bedroom. "...Did you leave the engine going? You didn't need to come up? -I got your jacket?" Law tried to hide how he just jumped out of the closet. However, he thought he was speaking a bit too fast than usual, making him sound suspicious.

"...Ah. Uhmm. No, I turned off the engine." Kid replied without noticing Law's attitude. Law could tell that Kid was concerned about something, but he tried to not look too concerned. "I thought to get a different coat than that... but I guess that's fine." Kid mumbled- an excuse for running up the stairs. Law slightly lifted his brow wondering if it was the safe and if so, why didn't he want Law to know where the safe was. It wasn't like he knew the code anyways. -Or there was something in the closet besides the safe. However, Law didn't ask any questions and threw the coat on Kid's face- but he caught it before it hit him.

They went downstairs together and Kid looked a bit bothered. As Kid got back onto his car-its hard roof top was closed securely- he turned the engine again, but this time gestured Law to come closer. Law obeyed and placed his ear closer to Kid's mouth.

"...Sorry, can you not go in my closet till I'm back?" Kid said. Law made eye contact with him and nodded.

"But I still have to clean your room?"

"Yeah. Please. Thanks." Kid said. "I'll tell you what's up when I get back." Kid smiled. "That'll be one of the first things I will tell you about."

"-more than the other thing you wanted to tell me about during breakfast?"

"Mmm... About the same." Kid stated. Then he caught Law off-guard as Kid aggressively grabbed Law's head and licked his cheek.

"Fuck! The hell?!" Law startled as he jumped away from Kid. Kid laughed obnoxiously as he drove the car out to the driveway- and Law missed his opportunity to punch him.

"See ya in a few weeks!" Kid said as he drove away from sight.

Law grumbled to himself as he wiped Kid's saliva off with his sleeves. He then closed the garage door and entered the hallway to start the days without Kid.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you very much for reading.**

 **I guess this chapter was shorter than my usual ones.**

 **Update will be next 15th.**

 **Next chapter- in my opinion- is...meh. Sour. Bitter? Hmmm...**


	3. Tea

**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece.**

 **Ha. Made it. Extremely fresh chapter that came out of my mind just hours before posting. Usually I save a week for editing, but that didn't happen for this one. So, I will apologize for any mistakes ahead of time.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Tea**

"...Agh. Where is it?" Law grumbled as he plopped on the floor in frustration. He intersected the flaps on the cardboard box for the umpteenth time and scooted the box with both feet back to it's original spot. The box was heavy, but the flooring made the box obedient and it scooted back to it's place. Law checked the flooring if it was damaged or not. He then sighed deeply and laid on his back. He heard a low dull crunch as the keys in his back pocket clattered into each other and felt the cool floor stealing his body heat.

He wanted to arrange his newly bought books into his bookshelves- which would have only taken him a few minutes. However, as always, he had bought hard back books instead of the paperback ones. The hardbacks had always attracted him and according to him, if it was just a few bellis more, then why not buy the hardback? The only problem with these antiquities was that it took a lot more space than the paperbacks. Also, they weren't as obedient as the paperbacks as they won't budge into the remainder spaces in the bookshelves. He had tried arranging his entire bookcase-which had taken his whole morning- but it seems that his last three new books wouldn't quite fit anywhere. Then, Law decided to just arrange the new ones by his cabinets in his office. However, the books couldn't stand on it's own. He had thought of just leaving it laid on top of his desk on it's side, but Law wanted them to stand.

And so, that was how he started to pursue for a bookstand. He hasn't used them for a long time and couldn't quite figure out where he had boxed them away. He only remembers how he placed it away with a couple books he's finished reading. Law had been searching through his bedroom, his office, and the garage for them. He even went to the storage room, attic, and basement for them (and was quite amazed by his book collection throughout the house).

 _...Where is Shachi when I need him?_ Law thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He was his right hand man when it came to searching for stuff. _More like... Where is everyone?_ Law sat up and rhetorically asked since he hasn't seen anyone since he started searching everywhere for the bookstand. Was it just him, or did the house feel a bit too quiet than usual?

 _...Maybe cause I've been too focused on searching...?_ Law gradually got up and thought about the next place to look for them. He patted his hands on his jeans to wipe off some of the dusts in his hands.

 _Maybe I'll just ask Killer if Kid had any extra bookstands._ Law sighed and decided it was time for plan B. - _Or ask Penguin to go buy me a new one._

"Killer! Penguin!" Law called as he walked out of the basement. "Killer! Penguin!"

Usually one of them replied to him as soon as they were called from anywhere in the house, but he heard nothing.

"Penguin?! Shachi?!" Law tried once more. _Where are they?_ Law thought seriously. So it wasn't just him that the house felt empty?

"...Dr. Trafalgar?" A high soft voice came from one of the halls. It was definitely not anyone he called.

... _Ah. Welma_. Law frowned. She was a difficult one to deal with. In his opinion, she was quite an eccentric, emotional lady. She stuck her head out from behind one of the walls and smiled. As soon as he saw her face, he created his business smile and erased any aspects of his true impression of her from his face.

"Would you like to have tea with me?" She leaned away from the wall in an angle and her dark brown hair flowed straight down due to gravity.

"...Tea?" Law repeated to confirm if she really said what he heard. He raised a brow to insist his uncertainty.

"Yes, please do join me." She confirmed and slipped away. "I'll be waiting at the tea room."

... _Tea?_ He wondered. This was a first. They never had tea together. Usually they privately met each other only in Law's office, as a doctor and patient. .. _.I was in the middle of searching for something too._ Law glared at the box he scooted. He sighed and dragged his feet towards the backyard.

o-o-o-o-o

Eustass's estate had a huge magnificent garden in it's backyard. White picket fences and red bricks separated the plants by taxonomic order. Not a weed or wilted leaf was in sight. Amaryllis and purple hydrangeas were in full bloom. The trees were pure reds and yellows in the autumn air. It was as if it popped straight out of the "Secret Garden." At least five gardeners worked there to maintain it's seasonal beauty.

Law looked around briefly as he walked towards a certain hut. He wondered if Shachi or Penguin was helping out the gardeners as they frequently did. Then he spotted Crocus, the executive gardener, and asked if he's seen either of them. He gave him a blank stare and continued his work.

... _Guess that's a no..._ Law observed and reluctantly headed straight to the tea room.

Right beside the trickling brook, there stood a small cute house. It was what Welma called "tea room"- although it was more like a personal tea house. It had a black shingled roof with light blue paneled walls and white trims. A huge bay window stuck out next to it's stain glass door. Remote from the house, it was a nice private place to have gossips amongst friends- which was why Welma always had tea in here.

Law took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He rarely entered here since he wasn't close to Welma at all. It was like another one of many Welma's rooms he's never entered in the house.

Law heard Welma's distant voice of inviting him in and he opened the door. The inside was quite small, but cozy with lots of pastel colors and small flowery prints from the walls, ceilings, and cushions. There was also a nice round table with five chairs surrounding it- with a set of teacups, a teapot, sugar bowl with both white and brown sugar cubes, creamer, and a glass jar of cookies on top of it's laced tablecloth. Welma stood by her seat and beckoned him over. Law was tempted to sit by the bay window with it's cushioned bench, but obliged and sat across from her.

... _Such a dollhouse_. Law thought as he took his seat. He briefly skimmed the interior and spotted a white door at the back of the room.

"What's that? A closet?" Law asked as Welma poured some tea for the two of them.

"Mm? That's the restroom. We hang coats on that wall behind you." Welma replied softly.

... _A restroom in a small place like this?_ Well, I guess it's convenient. Law thought in awe as Welma placed the bone china in front of him.

"I see..." Law spoke without thought as he peeked into the tea cup.

" -the tea may be a bit bitter since I made the tea myself. I recommend putting in some milk. Would you like some cookies?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good with sweets. I think I'll try the tea by itself. What is it?" He asked as he continued to observe the tea. It was light in color- a faint olive color. The scent wasn't particularly aromatic- simple like black tea, yet with a hit of a refreshing minty scent.

"...The tea? What tea, you ask?" Welma stuttered. "I highly do recommend the milk..." She dropped her eyes from contacting Law's. "I really didn't do a great job with it..."

Law observed her intently as she continued to avoid meeting his eyes. He noted how her eyes were a bit red and slightly swollen. Her cheeks were covered with a thick layer of foundation, enough to hide any signs of redness.

"Hmm..." Law picked up the teacup and it's saucer. _Not enough sleep?- but not only that. She's been crying. Every time I've seen her, it's been like this. Is she crying every night? For what reason? This may be a heavier problem than I initially thought. I should contact Tony-ya immediately after this in case._ Law concluded as he took a sip of the tea. Law had a feeling that Welma may have depression- by the small signs he's been seeing this whole month. But since that wasn't his specialty he wanted to confirm it with Chopper- who has practiced mental health before.

Then his eyebrows crushed together in a flash and his eyes opened in shock.

The tea was ridiculously bitter.

He couldn't hide it in his face and it was a miracle that he managed to get it down. He could feel his tongue shriveling in disgust and his salivary glands secreting tons of saliva.

He was about to curse loudly, but remembered that Welma, who still avoided eye contact, was right in front of him.

"...I'm really bad at it aren't I? I truly suck at it." She continued sipping her own without much difficulty. She faced down- in which Law assumed- in embarrassment and shame.

 _Shit._ Law thought as he regretted not being able to hide his expression. She was particularly emotionally sensitive right now and he had made a grave mistake.

"Oh no, it must be a special type of tea that may need acquiring of its taste to fully enjoy it." Law tried to move the blame away from her. "It just gave me a bit of a shock. But I'm fine with it." Law lied and forcibly smiled. "However, I think I would like to add some of the milk, may I?"

"Yes, yes! Please do! It'll make the tea much better!" Welma stated and placed the creamer closer to Law's hand. Law thought it was strange for her to be this assertive for him to put milk, but he waved it away and assumed that it was because Law made such a disgusted face towards the tea.

Luckily, the amount of tea in his teacup was only half-full. So he dumped in two sugar cubes and poured the milk in up to the brim. He mixed the tea with the golden tea spoon which laid in the saucer carefully and took a sip- it was still disgustingly bitter, but only a slightly a bit better.

 _Fuck. I want the cookie._ Law glanced at the cookie jar for a moment- but he held his pride for that. _I'll just chug it down._ He told himself as he imagined himself drinking the tea like a shot glass.

- _But usually people do tea because they want to chat... right?_ Then he imagined an hour wasting away to the chitchats. _Ugh. I wanna hurry up and find the bookstand._ He took another huge gulp of tea and smiled at Welma as if there was no mental struggle in him to hold down his desire to chug it down and get this tea done.

"Is it much better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Law lied. Welma then smiled and took another sip. Law was amazed how she was able to drink this thing without any difficulty.

"...Law, do you love someone?" Welma suddenly asked. She looked up from her cup and stared intently into his eyes.

"...Eh?" Law managed after taking another gulp. Law tried to hide his disconcert look. He exceptionally did not enjoy this topic. He felt pity towards this individual who only thought about being in love, imagining romance every single day, and how their mindset was that everyone had to be deeply in love with someone- a thought that truly disgusted him because it made a generalization. She had frequently asked him about this topic almost every time they met. He usually tried to steer his emotions from disgust to pity-that she didn't have any other hobby or anything to think about except love, every single time.

However, more than the usual pity he felt, he wondered why she asked this. Was this the topic she wanted to plainly discuss with him and wanted to have tea with him, or was there another objective? He couldn't really tell as she just stared at him in the eyes without a smile written on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Law finally resolved on saying the truth as he knew it can be extremely bothersome to tell her that he likes some chick he actually wasn't interested in. He had seen her trying to be the annoying cupid to get a couple together for pure self-enjoyment and that in itself made him sick of her.

"Hmm..." She sounded very dissatisfied and took another sip of tea.

 _Ah. I should take another sip..._ Law thought as he watched her drink hers. He took another huge gulp quickly to let it pass through his taste buds. There was only a few gulps left. _Hm. I think I accidentally ended the topic._ Law observed the awkward silence. _Maybe I'll use this chance to assess her mind set. If she is depressed, she might be thinking about suicide- but I shouldn't ask her directly. Hm. Her condition might not be too bad since I haven't seen her talk about dying yet..._

"-Yesterday..." Welma started and it interrupted Law's thought process. He lifted his gaze from his cup to her eyes, but she was staring at her own tea. "I met with Kid here."

 _Ah. To talk to him privately._ Law remembered him mentioning about it. _Hm. I didn't know they discussed in here._ Then as Law continued to listen, he started thinking on ways to ask about her mental state. But it was again interrupted with Welma's striking words.

"He told me he loves me and we had sex in here." Then she took another gulp of tea.

Law's heart froze. No, it felt like the whole atmosphere froze on him. It became hard for him to breathe and her words began to repeatedly echo in his ear.

After a moment that felt like several minutes- although it was actually only a few seconds- Law came back to his senses.

... _Am I disgusted that they did it in here?_ Law tried to analyze his cold heart. _Or was I just surprised how they still loved each other? -But they are married and since this is their house, it shouldn't concern me that they did sex anywhere in the house._ Then he felt his heart sink a bit. _Why am I getting sad?_ His mind wondered. His mind quickly turned to anger as it became frustrated with this strange emotion. _Fuck. Why should I care where they fucked._ Then Law noticed her staring at him.

"I see." Law replied, and unlike the bitter tea, he hid his inner thoughts successfully and smiled at her. "That's really wonderful how you two are getting along very well." Then he drank the tea slowly since he felt like wanting the extreme bitterness hitting his tongue.

"Uh... Mmm... Yeah." Welma spoke quietly.

 _Mmm... If they are getting along, maybe I'm reading into this too much and she actually doesn't have depression?_ His mind quickly moved away from his strange feelings to the subject in front of him. _Maybe I was reading the signs wrong? -Then why was she crying last night?_ Law glanced at her eyes.

"Welma," he started as he remembered the medical manual on how to figure out whether the patient is thinking about suicide. He remembered the right questions to ask her and wanted to resolve it before this tea was over and contact Tony-ya as soon as possible.

"Law, you must have someone you love right now right?" Welma interjected.

"I'm sorry, but not at the moment." Law replied quickly and tried to end this subject to move on to her condition. He gulped down the last bit of tea. However, Welma wouldn't budge.

"That can't be. You must have someone that catches your attention every time. Why are you hiding it from me? I know you must love someone. I'll help you out. Come on, tell me who you are in love with right now."

"I truly don't have someone I love." Law spoke in all honesty- well, at least that he observed, he didn't feel like he was in love with anyone.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I am not." Law kept his cool. However, he began to feel a little drowsy. He felt like he was struggling to keep his eyelids open. They started feeling very heavy. He shook his head violently to shake it away.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you being mean to me? Why are you shaking your head? You don't need to do that, I get what you're saying. You think I'm stupid? But I know you're lying cause I'm really good at reading other people's thoughts." Welma spoke like a machine gun- one word directly after another.

"Welma, please... calm down." Law managed to say, but his words felt like they were getting slurred.

 _Fuck_. Law thought as his head felt extremely heavy. He could tell Welma was still talking, but he felt panic as he couldn't catch some of them. It was as if he was watching an old film with multiple missing clips.

Was he getting sleepy because he stayed up late? But, although it's not healthy, he always did that on a daily business and never really got the drowsiness cloud over him.

... _Was there something in the tea?_ Law started to wonder. Usually he was really good at catching drugged drinks due to the distinct medical after taste it makes in a drink. However, the only thing that lingered on his tongue was that awful bitter taste.

He could vaguely tell how Welma was still heated in talking about who he must be in love with. He wanted to ask her whether there was something in it, but his mouth wasn't operating correctly.

In the last moments before the sleep overcame him, he saw Welma noticing Law's condition as he started to slump his head on the table. She seemed to pause in the middle of her sentence and watched him for a few seconds. Then she smiled sadly and said two words. Law couldn't hear anything but managed to read her lips:

"I'm sorry."

 _Ah... She drugged me._ And those were Law's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This chapter actually broke into two parts. The second part will be updated on the 15th of December.**


	4. Pearl Lilies

**A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece.**

 **Yes, I will admit it is late although the time I'm posting it still says the 15th. Super last minute typing. I will apologize to any spelling and grammar issues ahead of time. I will edit my chapters whenever I have some time.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Pearl Lilies**

A young man breathed heavily as he continued up a certain dirt pass. He paused for a moment and glanced up above him, then behind him to see how small the city has become. A cold breeze passed him in the cold autumn air, which he thanked for since he was sweating and hot from the long walk. He then took his hat off to let the wind blow its cool air through his autumn leaves color hair. He moved his hair to its side, which went down to its shoulders, to expose the nape of his neck to cool down even faster.

From behind him, a faint gong of bells rang. Instantly, he let his ears take in its sound as it echoed through the city in the valley.

... _Two o' clock_. Shachi concluded as the bells went silent. He glared up at the cloudy sky since it hid the sun and its ability to show what time it was. _Hopefully it's here,_ _otherwise it'll get dark soon._ He thought to himself.

He recalled how he ended up here, and it all started from his door knocking at 4am this morning. He grumbled as he answered the fifth series of knocking (he attempted to ignore it) and it was the mistress, Lady Welma Eustass. She was already fully dressed unlike Shachi's pajamas and his fluffy brown robe.

"I would like to ask you a favor." She spoke, "I am planning on making a party and would like you to find one of my most favorite flowers, can you please do it?"

He remembers asking her why him in this early morning, and she said it was to be a surprise party and he was the only one who answered the door.

Shachi grumbled as he dragged his feet up the hill. _Man, I should've just ignored it._ He glared uphill as he regretted answering his door. _Why did it have to be that early in the morning too? Plus, I mainly work for Law, not her!_

Then a sudden wind of thought flew to him. Penguin and Killer were much better butlers- unlike him. They will answer and do all jobs requested by Law and the Eustass couple. _They didn't answer her knocks?_ Shachi questioned. It felt very odd to him. Then wondered why he didn't realize it when Lady Welma first said it. _Fuck. I must've been half-asleep when I heard that._ Then again, he didn't have the strength to start a complaint early in the morning with her and that was how he ended up here. _Yeah, I must have been._ Shachi sighed as he took one last step to reach the top of the hill.

The hill he was walking on for the past few minutes turned out to be a plateau. The land from here was quite flat, with a couple of greenery bordered with a wooden picket fence. _It must have been a former hill before its top was cut off for gardening._ Shachi observed the unnaturally flat-looking land. The flat top made it perfect for gardening and this plateau was just made for that. It was a Community Allotment- something like a public garden. The citizens near this town had made it to grow their own food and for their gardening hobby activity.

Shachi walked along the picket fence, searching for the entrance. _I hope this is the right one._ Shachi muttered in his head. This was the third allotment of the day. He was searching for Lady Welma's favorite flower, Pearl Lily. It was a flower he's never heard of, despite helping Crocus every week. He was asked to purchase the whole garden full of it- but was never told where he was able to find them. She only suggested him to look up the list of the public gardens around here.

 _It must be from someone's private garden._ Shachi thought. Then he saw the entrance and a sign right next to it. He moved away from the fence to get the right angle to read the sign.

"'A Peace of Bliss'" he read out loud. Shachi let out a sigh of relief but his relief was short-lived. He was exhausted from the long walk and was quite upset when five of the gardens he contacted on the phone did not answer him. So, he went to visit those gardens and the first two didn't have the Pearl Lilies. Also, the rest of the public gardens he was able to contact said that they never heard of that flower. A few recommended contacting the gardens he wasn't able to reach- including 'A Peace of Bliss.'

He wondered if this one had the Pearl Lilies, or maybe if the Pearl Lilies never existed in the first place.

He quickly entered the garden, hoping that this one had it. _I guess if this one didn't have it, I have two more chances left._ Then he imagined himself going to the other two and not finding a single Pearl Lily. _That would mean I would have to go back to square one..._ Shachi dreaded.

Shachi then saw a small gardening hut next to the locked gates to enter the garden. He entered through the door to speak with the manager here to show him the list of the planted plants and their tenants. The hut was a small little log cabin with wooden flooring and small decorative lights on places away from the windows. There was a pair of cozy couches and a coffee table in the middle of the hut. He saw one mixed gender restroom and a single counter along the opposite end of the door.

No one was at the counter.

Shachi went up to it and rang a small bell that said "Ring if you need assistance."

After waiting a couple minutes, no one came. It was like this for the previous two gardens he's visited.

So, like the other two, he stepped out and found a cow bell hanging on the porch. He rang that one vigorously and then heard a faint sound of someone saying 'yes?'

"Hi, is there someone I can speak to who knows about the plants here?" Shachi asked from the direction of where the voice was.

"Oh. Oh, yes. That's me." The voice replied, along with the noise of ruffling. A very thin elderly man appeared from the gardens. He had a very long beard and a mustache which were pure white. He quickly unlocked the gates and got over to Shachi's side. "I'm Gan Hall. Sorry I didn't notice you here."

"It's fine." Shachi replied, then went straight on topic, "have you heard of the Pearl Lilies around here?"

"-the one from Sir Drake?" The old man asked as he took off his gardening gloves.

"-uh, I'm actually not quite sure who's it is, but is there a Pearl Lily here?" Shachi was surprised by his immediate answer and wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"Yes." Gan Hall simply stated. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes. -Actually, I would like to purchase it."

"Purchase? Well, you would need to ask Sir Drake for that. Do you know him? He was a general from the war five years ago?"

"Sorry, I haven't paid the news till recently. Shachi replied honestly. "Do you have his contact information? I would like to contact him?"

"Well," the old man looked down and sighed. "I've honestly haven't seen him a while. He would always check his garden every other weekend, right on noon. He's been a tenant here for five or so years and he hasn't paid the last few months of this land. I'm a bit troubled by it."

"I believe buying some of his flowers would help you a lot? My lady is particularly very fond of it and would like to purchase the whole lot of Pearl Lilies. She needs it immediately for decoration."

"Well..." The old man scratched his beard, "it's not my flowers though..."

"900 Bellis per flower. How's that? I believe there's a whole lot? Maybe around 1000 flowers? 900,000 Bellis." Shachi stated. He wanted it done and over with. Lady Welma had paid him more than enough to buy them.

"...1000 Bellis per flower? You only see them here." Gan Hall stated.

"950." Shachi stated.

"Well, alright. I would need your contact information if I ever get back with Sir Drake." Gan Hall stated as he went towards the door to the hut. He then gestured Shachi in, and he followed suit.

o-o-o-o-o

After filling out some forms and making the payments, Shachi followed Gan Hall to where the Pearl Lilies were kept. They walked through a nice greenery passage which the old man introduced as the Pathway of Woods.

"I maintain the whole garden here." He stated. "I especially love my pumpkins I've told you about. You know the juice I served you? It was from one of my best pumpkins here." Gan Hall pointed out towards his right.

"Really? It had a nice flavor and a satisfying clean taste to it. I may have purchased one of them if not for the flowers." Shachi tried to see where he was pointing but couldn't tell where it was. He then looked back at him nodding slightly, creating an expression as if he saw it.

"Ah, but sadly, they aren't for sell you see. You have to come visit me to have it." The old man laughed. "This way, I can have visitors stopping by."

"Do you get visitors often?"

"Mm... I guess twice a week- not counting the local tenant gardeners. But they do bring along some visitors sometimes. Couples caring for the plants... it's quite a pleasant peaceful sight." Gan Hall spoke as he recalled some of his memories. "Ah... We're here."

Shachi looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful patch of lilies. They had a soft, white, pure color and it gave a pearl-like luster that gave out a light rainbow sheen. The beauty of the flowers seemed to make the cloudy gray autumn sky to a feeling of spring. It was as if the flowers came from a different world- stopping time as it showed it's glamour.

"I was taking careful care of these beauties. I wouldn't even want to put it out for sell." Gan Hall spoke sadly. "And they would be used for a party? It's a regret that you'll be ending their lives for such an event..." He then realized what he said, "-but I bet it will be a very magnificent party." Shachi smiled sadly as he stared at the glorious flowers.

"I think I would like only half of the flowers here." Shachi took at step at the flower and stated. "For the rest of my payment, can you move it to purchasing pots for them? I would prefer them to be potted instead." He took a whiff of scent from them and they smelled very sweet and gentle. He took a peek at Gan Hall and he looked much more relieved and a faint smile appeared beneath his beard.

o-o-o-o-o

It was already getting dark. Shachi had asked Gan Hall what time it was, and it was already 6pm. They were done potting them, but he was only able to take a handful with him. He then asked the old man to send someone over to Lady Welma's house for tomorrow with the rest of the potted flowers with them. He agreed and Shachi went straight home.

By the time he reached the house, it was a little past seven. He was just unlocking the back gates to enter from the back yard when someone halted him.

"Who's there?"

"...Me." Shachi uttered as he recognized Penguin's voice. Shachi was standing right under the lamps and could only make out the shadowy figures. He saw two beings and assumed the other one to be either Sanji or Killer.

"What's all these flowers?" Killer asked.

"...This was the job I was assigned from the Lady since you two didn't want to awake up." Shachi pointed.

"...What are you talking about? I just came home from her assignment too." Penguin said.

"Really? Me too." Killer said. "I went to find the tailor who made her beautiful dress to fix it."

"Huh." Penguin raised his brow. "I had no luck for finding the other pair of her precious earring." He said and dangled out a pearly grape earring from his pocket.

"Wait, what time did you two wake up?"

"Around 5?"

"Yeah around there for me too." Killer said, "Woke up from her knocking on my door."

 _...5? So did she lie about trying to get these two up_ _first_? Shachi wondered. His heart started to flare up in frustration that he was forced awake at 4am.

"...Well, I'll go find Crocus to plant these somewhere in our garden." Shachi grumbled as he resumed getting the lock open.

"What are you upset about?" Penguin recognized his tone of voice immediately.

"I was forced awake at fuckin' 4 in the morning." Shachi spat as he got the lock open.

"Ah..." Penguin understood. "Wonder why she woke you up early?"

"Maybe cause it was far? I don't know." Shachi said. "Man, now that I'm back, I gotta go to the restroom." He pushed the cart of potted flowers in.

He soon found Crocus and he went straight to the potted flowers.

"What are these lilies? They're beautiful." Crocus said.

"More will be coming in tomorrow. You know that lot where we used to have some cilantro plants, but we got rid of them? Can we plant some there? Half will be used for the party."

"What party?" Crocus asked.

"Welma said she wants to have a grand party." Killer butted in. As Killer started explaining where he gone to for the whole day, Shachi went towards the dollhouse hut.

"Where are you going?" Penguin asked Shachi. "I thought you had to go to the restroom."

"Yeah, this one has one- plus it's closer." Shachi paused his feet to explain.

"Huh? Really? I've never been in there." Penguin confessed.

"I was curious one day and went in." Shachi laughed at himself.

"Ah... Law went in there." Crocus revealed as he saw Shachi go his way.

"...Huh?! Why?" Both Penguin and Shachi blurted. For the two of them, they knew very well that Law wasn't a person who would enter any room unless asked to.

"Don't know." Crocus shrugged. "But I did see Welma come out."

 _Welma and Law_? Shachi asked himself. _I know Kid looks like he is fond of Law.._. Both Shachi and Penguin felt a bad feeling that something happened while they were gone.

"-I'm gonna go and check Law's room." Penguin quickly rushed towards the house.

"Wait, I'll be there too!" Shachi exclaimed. "I'll just go quickly!" He then ran into the hut. But as soon as Shachi opened the door, he found Law right at the table, his face hid in his arms on the table. "WAIT! PENGUIN! HE'S HERE!"

Crocus knitted his eyebrows and went towards the hut. Killer, seeing his expression, came along. Penguin came running towards the hut as soon as he heard Shachi's voice.

"What's he doing in there?" Penguin wheezed as he caught up to where Killer and Crocus were at.

"...I think he's sleeping... but he didn't wake up from my voice..." Shachi held the door on his back and his eyes were glued to Law as he observed his back moving slightly. He was breathing very slow and deep.

"He didn't wake up!?" Penguin shouted in shock. "He's never a deep sleeper?" He went next to Law and tapped his shoulder. "Law? Wake up? You'll catch a cold?"

"...If he's been in there since I last saw him, that would mean that he's been sleeping for at least six hours." Crocus stated with unease. The three men glanced at Crocus for a moment if he was lying or not- then straight back to Law with much more concern.

"Law! Law! WAKE UP!" Penguin shook Law's shoulder violently, but his neck just rolled to the side and his eyes remained peacefully shut.

"Shachi, call Dr. Tony Tony right now." Killer demanded. Without further thought, Shachi ran out of the hut before panic or anger towards Welma reached him.

o-o-o-o-o

Dr. Tony Tony tested the tea left behind and created a medicine to counter that right before Shachi's eyes. Law was laid flat on the floor with all the other three men sitting around him. Shachi then observed the small strange doctor with antlers feed the medicine to Law with anxiety.

"I think that should do it." Dr. Tony Tony assured with his high-key voice. "Try waking him up."

"...Law?" Penguin called out to him. He held his shoulders and gently shook them.

"...Nnn..." Law crushed his eyes with a scowl and gradually opened his eyes. Everyone around him sighed with relief. Shachi watched Law as he checked his surroundings. Then he saw the face of his color change and his eyes widen _._

 _Ah... He must be fully conscious now and just realized his situation_. Shachi noted to himself. However, to him, it looked like he remembered something very disturbing.

"Law...? Are you alright?" Penguin asked. Law briefly nodded. Then Penguin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much Dr. Tony Tony for coming in immediately after our cal-"

Law got up abruptly and wobbled as he straighten his stance. Shachi stood up with him and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Law?" Shachi murmured, but he was soon pushed away as Law ran out of the hut.

"Law!?" Chopper and Penguin shouted with concern. Before Shachi could see them give each other eye contacts, he ran out to follow Law.

For a man who just woke up from a deep sleep, Law ran very quickly and whirled past through the doors. He flew up the stairs and turned a corner. Shachi realized where he was headed- towards Lady Welma's bedroom.

When Shachi reached the fully opened door where Law stood, he was breathing heavily and coughed from the speed he ran. But the exhaustion melted away as soon as Shachi saw Law's frozen body and his blue face. Shachi peeked though and door and saw the lady lying on her bed. The color of her face looked like it was under-painted with a strong hue of blue. Her rosy red cheeks were gone and she looked like a lifeless doll. Then Shachi noticed an empty vial on the floor.

"Fuck..." Law slid down and went on his knees. "FUCK."

Shachi fully understood the situation- Lady Welma had committed suicide.

Then a wind of realization came upon Shachi. The 'party' she must have been talking about must have been about her funeral- which meant that he was already preparing her funeral in the last minutes of her life.

Shachi's heart felt very disturbed and sad that he had purchased those magnificent flowers for a sad occasion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This was actually the "...Eh."/Ok story I was talking about in my previous author's note. It's an "Eh" kinda part of the story since it's not too exciting.**

 **Kinda dark for a fic to post in December.**


	5. Deep Sleep

**A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece.**

 **I thought about changing this fic to T since there won't be any intense sex scenes, but then, after writing this chapter, I think I'll keep it M. In my opinion, it's a bit mature with some disturbing scenes.**

 **Again with my last minute typing. Broke one New Years resolution.**

 **I will apologize ahead of time for any grammar and spelling issues.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Deep Sleep**

Law was in a pitch black room. In the far distance there was a single light that concentrated in the center of a group of people. Law squinted and gradually was able to see how everyone seemed to be observing what was in the center. Law slowly and soundlessly approached the light. He gradually heard their voices.

"Pass me the tray"

"It's done. Let's get this stitched up"

"Patient's heart is dropping."

Law reached his hand out to block out some of the bright light and noticed the thick nitrile glove on his hand. He then looked down at himself and realized that he was fully dressed in his surgeon suit. There was a space open between the doctors, inviting him, and he creeped himself there.

Although he wasn't able to see the patient's face due to the drape, he immediately understood who this kid was and what kind of surgery was being performed. He also knew all his coworkers surrounding this patient.

... _Patient_ _308_. It was Doctor Doe's patient- Law was training him. He was the head surgeon here and Law was supervising his performance. Everything was going well, but tension arose as the echoed sounds of the heart rate decreased in a steady pace.

The doctors desperately tried to regain Patient 308's heartbeat, but soon the single constant low key was heard throughout the room.

 _...The kid couldn't physically withstand the surgery being performed..._ Law noted as one of the surgeons turned off the patient monitor _. It was a 10% survival to begin with._ Law sighed at the bitter truth _._

"...Dr. Trafalgar..." Dr. Doe stared at his blood coated hands. His voice was quivering. "...I couldn't save him..." He took a glimpse at Law and Law observed the clean trail of tears along the side of his nose to his mouth. "I couldn't save him." Law narrowed his eyes at him. "We promised- that, that, when he got better we'll-"

"Didn't I always tell you never to get attached to your patients?" Law told him icily. "Our job is to fix patients as if we are engineers and mechanics."

"-But... but... that's not it! Our job is to save people's lives! I wanted this job so that I can help everyone...!"

"We are not some sort of god. Life will end- that is inevitable. We make our effort to length it, but when it comes down to it, we are humans, and we have our limits to handling lives." Law removed both his gloves and the mask on his face. The doctor fell silent and stared at the child. "You won't survive with that way of thinking in this industry. Don't get too attached to your patient next time."

"...What should I tell his mother..?" The doctor spoke silently- the words Law spoke didn't seem to get into him. Law rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You should've prepared the appropriate lines for that." Law skimmed the room and the the rest of the doctors have gone out of the room. It was just the two of them.

"I don't intend to prepare those unfortunate lines before I operate my patient." The doctor spat sourly as tears continued streaming down his cheeks.

"When we have a deceased, it is proper to deliver the most suitable words to their family. We cannot break down to tears and not be able to tell them. We must notify them immediately and appropriately." Law glanced at his trainee who sniffled irrepressibly. He then sighed at the difficulty of this emotional doctor. "You can't deliver the right words in that state." Dr. Doe tried gulping down his tears but it wouldn't stop. "The parents are waiting. We can't make them wait any longer."

"...I" the doctor's voice cracked. "I can't..." Law watched him for a few more seconds and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You did well." Law spoke without much sympathy. "I'll go tell this kid's parents. You stay here."

The doctor looked relieved, but he had a mixture of sadness which told him how upset he was that he couldn't tell the parents himself. Law took a last glimpse at him and headed towards the door. He closed his eyes to prepare for the bright hallway lights as he opened the door.

When he slowly regained his sight, he noticed how the view wasn't the painful white walls and ceilings. It was a slightly dim room with a nice dark swirl of colors as it's carpet. The wooden walls and ceilings gave a cozy feel to the room. In front of him was a desk with a woman sitting behind it. The woman was old with white long hair and a crooked pointy nose like a witch. She wore a white lab coat over her dark purple suit. She sighed deeply.

"We will miss you." She finally said. Law briefly moved his eyes and saw that he was sitting down in front of her with his proper navy suit.

 _Oh yeah... Today is my last day here_. Law remembered and promptly sat up properly.

"I had a nice time here. Thank you so much, Dr. Kureha." Law spoke clearly.

"Where are you going again? To the hospital out in the East?" She asked as she twined her fingers together.

"No. I am personally hired by Mr. Eustass. His wife is not doing well and he wants me to check her often." Law then visualized Kid, who was talking to him a while ago, that it was convenient for Kid to have a doctor stay with him instead of having to frequently take her to the hospital.

"Ahh." Kureha snickered, "is he trying to hog away my most outstanding doctors...?" Law raised an eyebrow and didn't hide the smile that formed on his lips. He was happy that he received a compliment from her on his last day.

"It was surely a pleasure working here." He followed up. Dr. Kureha was the head doctor of this hospital and she rarely gave any positive remarks.

"A 'Personal doctor' huh?" Dr. Kureha murmured as she sighed a form for him. "If you ever get tired of it, you are always welcome to come back."

"Thank yo-"

"-And I really mean it. I am not just telling you this. When things get hard, please come back here. I will rehire you immediately." Dr. Kureha insisted, raising a finger at him. "-Because, I know it will get hard."

Law wondered how the new job would get hard on him _. Unlike right now, it'll just be one patient and tons of spare time. Would the large amounts of it make me bored? Would boredom turn into a 'hard time'?_

"-You are human, Dr. Trafalgar. You do have your limits." She fixed her brown eyes on his gray ones.

"Yes. I will keep your offer in mind." Law gave his business smile.

"...Law"

He was looking at her face but her mouth didn't move when he heard that. Law crinkled his forehead as he listened carefully. Then Dr. Kureha blurred away and it was replaced with Penguin's face. His eyes were full of concern.

"...Nnn..." Law stretched a bit. His muscles felt hard. With Penguin's help, he sat up.

 _Where..._ Law swiftly roamed his eyes to his surrounding.

 _Ah. I'm in the tea room. I was invited to tea from Welma and..._

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Law heard from his head. It was the last few words he saw from Welma's lips. Then he remembered how strange she acted with the tea- then how she acted throughout the week. He immediately paled.

"...Law, are you alright?" Penguin asked and Law just nodded without much thought. He was immersed in his thoughts and didn't really hear what he said.

 _Why did she drug me...?_ He tried to concentrate on his thoughts, but he felt like something was missing. His right hand, which was touching the cold waxed flooring, unconsciously moved toward the back of his jeans. There, he didn't feel the usual lump in it's pocket.

 _...My keys...!_ Law realized instantly. He usually carried the keys to his room, belongings, and medicine box all together in a single metal loop, and it was not present. He staggered up in an instant. _Welma must have taken it_.

He swayed a bit, but Shachi got a hold of him. He vaguely heard him call his name.

 _...Why would she...?_ Then a horrible thought shot at him.

 _Suicide._

Then Law swung his arm to break from Shachi's steady grip and bolted out of the tea room. His eyes enlarged as he saw how dark the outside was, but continued running.

 _Did she wanted to get into my medicine cabinets?_ Law ran with full speed. He felt the adrenaline and his heart pumping loudly in his head and chest.

 _How long was I out?_ He asked himself as he entered the brightly lit halls and sped right to the stairs.

He soon approached Welma's bedroom. He grabbed the round brass doorknob and it did not turn. He knocked twice and placed his ear on a smooth surface- he didn't even hear a sound stirring. He glanced at the floor and did not see any light leaking out.

 _Good thing I changed the door._ He told himself as he touched his pockets to find a coin or some sort. He had recently changed Welma's door from a key and lock to a turn button lock which didn't require a key. However, he needed something that fit the slot to turn and unlock the door.

 _Fuck. I don't have change on me._ He cursed himself as he jabbed his thumb into the knob. He quickly turned it with his fingernail- slightly tearing it off his finger in the process- and quickly unlocked the door.

He swung the door open and turned on the lights. At first glance, it looked like she was asleep, as she splayed in her bed, tucked in appropriately. However, she didn't move a muscle as soon as the lights were on. Although the light gave off a light yellow tint to its surroundings, Law was able to tell how pale she was. From the long experience as a doctor, he was able to tell immediately whether someone was healthy, sick, or dead from afar.

And according to that, Law's head instinctively told him Welma Eustass was dead.

"Fuck..." Law slid down and went on his knees. "FUCK."

He then created a fist and slammed it against the wall.

 _Why the fuck did I let myself off guard._ His face twisted in pure anger _. I was told by Eustass-ya to watch the place and I just let this happen this easily._

"...Law..." He heard and glanced over his shoulder. It was Shachi. He hadn't realized how Shachi was following him. Then, he became aware of his surroundings- he heard the thumping of footsteps up the stairs and voices in the hallway. It soon turned up to be Penguin, Killer, and Chopper. Law quickly calmed down his frustration and cleared his mind.

"-Don't enter the room." Law stated loud and clear. "Penguin, call Smoker. Shachi, Killer, stay there and watch us. You are my witnesses. Chopper, you can come in and watch me, but don't touch a thing- you'll be my witness up close. I'll check on her if she's really dead." As his adrenaline faded, he started to feel some concentrated heartbeat from his right thumb. He took a peek at it and saw that it was bleeding a bit. Soon after he took notice, he felt the pain kick in. Law just curled his fingers around his thumb and gripped tightly. "On the other hand, Tony-ya, can you check her up for me? I think I shouldn't be the one doing it just in case." Law said as he was concerned about the rules of unnatural deaths.

"...Ok. I will." Chopper spoke gravely. He entered the room slowly with his big bulky leather bag. From the color of her skin, they were able to tell that pallor mortis- the paleness in the skin- was taking in effect. Law observed her open discolored lips and slightly visible eyes. Chopper touched Welma's wrist, then her neck, and shook her head.

"How stiff is her hand?"

"...Not yet. Temperature is still a bit warm, but there are already signs of livor mortis." He said as he showed Law the bluish purple skin color on the arm facing the bed.

"Do you have any coins? I think it might be too late, but her eyelids aren't closed."

"We can still do it in case." Chopper reassured as he brought out coins from his big medical bag. He carefully settled them on her eyes.

Law closed his eyes and remembered the next process for death management protocol- to inform next of kin. Then he paled.

 _...How do I tell Eustass-ya?_ He asked himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **New Year's resolution: reread and fix my previous chapters.**


	6. Regret

**A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece.**

 **Due to lateness, I did not have time to edit. I will apologize for any grammar/spelling errors ahead of time.**

 **I did however update most of my previous chapters on the 15th.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **Regret**

 _'How do I tell Eustass-ya?'_ Law asked himself. _What am I thinking? I mean, I know what I need to tell him._ But he felt extremely reluctant to contact him. _...It's not like this is my first time telling a family member that their loved one had committed suicide..._ However, he can vividly imagine Kid's brief shocked face the moment he hears it. In his mind, he saw Kid with the phone vaguely touching his ear with wide eyes and a blank expression that slowly grew pale and blue.

 _Will he cry? Would he start a fit?_ Law tried to imagine what would his next expression be after the immediate shock.

 _Will he blame me?_ A grim face crept on him as he took a glimpse from his past. He remembered one particular family where their teenage daughter, patient 842, was rushed into the ER. He was able to stop all the blood and the blood transfusion successfully helped regain her condition. When Law observed the cuts on her wrists, he went right to the point- asked the parents if he may call suicide prevention lifeline for advice. They said it was not necessary, since the daughter cut it by accident- supposedly by falling down on top of the broken glass of some sort. He remembers how they avoided eye contact with him and how many times they were insisting to their friends that their daughter had 'an accident'. One time, Law overheard the parents commanding to their son in a loud enough whisper never to 'leak' the truth or else their social interactions with their jobs and neighbors would get ruined. Law was initially worried that patient 842 would attempt it once she regained conscious, but it didn't happen- until the day of her discharge. Before he was able to tell her to take care, she had jumped off from the highest building in the hospital.

Law gripped his hands in a tight fist as he remembered how they reacted. The mother grabbed his collar and screamed in his face:

 _"Why weren't you watching her!? Aren't you her doctor!?"_ Her tears soaked his white coat and he didn't attempt to wipe off her saliva that spat on his face as she spoke those sharp words. Law- who didn't know how to comfort people well- just patted her back and told her that he was sorry. It wasn't like he was slacking off and was taking a break at the break room- he was just informed about her suicide after he finished performing a three hour long surgery to another patient. It was not like she was his one and only patient- he had hundreds to look after.

But still one life was lost and these would just be 'excuses' to the mother's ears. So, even as she wiped her running nose all over his coat, the only words Law spoke were apologies.

 _...That mother was so similar to Patient 308._ He thought as he opened one of his drawers to obtain his address book. He flipped to the letter "M."

"Penguin!" Law called him after he found what he was looking for. Unlike this morning, he heard Penguin's footsteps coming towards his room.

"Yeah?"

"Call this number for me. I'll contact Eustass-ya." Law handed his address book and pointed to a certain name.

"...Gekko Moriah? -Ah. For funeral services." Penguin noted as he remembered about their family service. He took Law's address book and closed it- saving the page with his index finger.

"...That too." Law added. Penguin looked up at him with his eyebrow raised. "...I only heard it once from her, but he's her father."

"Oh. That's a first." Penguin stated. "They don't look alike."

"-and her maiden name is not his last name." Law informed. "She looked reluctant to talk about it and now I missed the chance to ask her." Law sighed. "Is it okay if I ask you to inform him about her loss?"

"Yes." Penguin replied. "You have to contact Mr. Eustass and speak to Officer Smoker. I was able to contact him and he is on his way."

"Thank you Penguin." Law thanked as Penguin started heading his way. He made eye contact with Law as he passed through the door, lightly touching the knob on the door. Law understood his gesture and nodded. With this, Penguin closed the door behind him.

Law went around his desk and sat down on the swivel chair. He took out a blank paper and pen and placed it in front of him. He then paused and stared at the phone in front of him, gathering his thoughts together. He reached for the handset but froze once more.

 _-Would you blame me?_ A voice in his head asked. Right now, he only had one patient. While he was sleeping, his wife killed herself. To him, he felt that he had no excuses at all.

 _...Fuck. Go ahead and blame me. You're not the first._ Law gritted his teeth and resumed on grabbing the phone. However he observed his hand shaking as he placed the receiver on his ear and his heart felt a heavy dread. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to ease the pain in his chest and gripped on the handset cord tightly.

 _Come on, it's just informing a death of a patient._ He tried persuading himself as he listened to the phone ring once. _I've done it countless times- it shouldn't be any different._ Then the phone was answered.

"Hi, my name is Law Trafalgar, I am Mr. Kid Eustass's personal doctor. May I speak to him? It's urgent." He was immediately reassured that his phone would be transferred and waited as the phone rang in his ear once more. His heart felt like it beat louder than the phone, so he breathed in deeply and concentrated on his thoughts.

"-Hey." Kid answered as soon as the ringer cut off. "What's up."

"Ah-" Law's thoughts blanked out and he searched for words. This has never happened to him and he felt himself panic. He was ready- but it was all gone. He immediately looked at the blank piece of paper he had in front of him and jot down a couple words: passed, suicide, your wife, sleeping, pills, tea. Then Law scribbled out tea out. That word sounded like an excuse to him.

 _I should have paid more attention. I should have called Tony-ya sooner._ He felt a huge clump of words blocking his vocal cords that no words came out of his mouth. He felt dizzy- and realized he was holding his breath. He took a deep breath once more.

"...Trafalgar?" Kid spoke with uncertainty.

"Do you have a moment? Is it ok... t-to..." Law shook his head as he stumbled on his words.

"What's wrong? Yeah. I'm just on break." Law closed his eyes as he absorbed Kid's words. He took another deep breath.

"Unfortunately, your wife, Welma, has passed away." Law spoke clearly. His eyes remained closed as he tried to grasp every sound on the other line.

"What?" He heard him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your wife has passed away." Law repeated once more. It was common to repeat oneself when delivering this message since no one believed what they heard the first round. Yet, as he repeated those words, he felt a dark cloud over his head. He listened carefully at the silence that fell in the other end.

"...How" It was barely audible, but Law caught it. He wasn't sure if it was rhetorical, but answered him anyways.

"She took a large dose of sleeping pills. We think she committed suicide." Law spilled the truth. The other end became dead quiet. "I am sorry that I couldn't prevent it Eustass-ya." Law apologized while trying to hide the quiver in his voice. "I called Smoker and Moriah already- was that ok?"

"...yeah. I leave everything to you. I'll go out right now, but I'll be there in two hours." Kid spoke quietly.

"Killer and all of your buddies will be there for you."

"...You too?"

"Of course, Eustass-ya." Law reassured as he went down his checklist of things to say during these situations.

"...I'll be right there. See you soon." Kid said. Law listened to his voice that has lost its vigor. Law was about to press the hook switch to end the call, but then he heard a faint desperate voice, "-Law..."

"Yeah Eustass-ya?" Law replied.

"...lled... her" Law heard him breathe, but couldn't make up the words.

"...Eustass-ya?"

"I've killed her."

Law's eyes flung open and wide.

"-No, you didn-" he started as he leaned over his desk, but realized that the other end was out.

 _Oh shit._ Law thought immediately and tried dialing the number again. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He told himself as he messed up the number and retried dialing two to three times. His accuracy with the dial was horrible as his hand shook violently.

"Please still be there. Get the phone... Please get the damn phone...!" Law begged as he succeeded with the number.

 _I've gotta tell him it's not his fault. These things happen. I've gotta tell him that she was just tired. I've gotta tell him that she wanted to move on- although her choice was bad. I've gotta tell him that it wasn't his damn fault._ Law dung his nails on his thighs. The stinging on his nails from the doorknob earlier today painfully reminded him that this was reality.

"Hello, this is-"

"Get Eustass-ya on the phone right now. This is an emergency!" Law yelled as sweat rushed out of him.

"Oh..." The office lady sounded offended. "I-I'm really sorry, but Mr. Eustass has just left the office."

"Fuck!" Law swore, then realizing how he was acting he slammed a fist on his forehead and breathed deeply. "I am so sorry." Law said in a calmer tone, "Thank you so much." And he hung up.

He twined his fingers together and rested his forehead on it as his elbows stood on the table.

 _Would he be ok?_ Law asked. _...I have no means to get in contact with him..._ Law squeezed his eyes.

 _...I guess I would have to comfort him when he gets back._

o-o-o-o-o

Smoker came on the scene a few minutes after Law had finished contacting Kid. He had his dark brown trench coat over his uniform and wore reflective sunglasses- making him look more like a stereotype detective than a cop. Smoker inspected Welma's bedroom and the tea room. He called his subordinates to check everyone's alibi- to make sure it was suicide and not a murder case. Chopper verified Law, providing blood tests that he was drugged and wasn't available. In the end he concluded that it was suicide- although her last words of some sort was missing.

"Would it be ok if I take her to autopsy?" Smoker spoke to Law in private as they sat down for a bite to eat. Sanji brought in a few scones, butter, and strawberry jam for Smoker and his team to eat.

"...I think it's not up to me to decide." Law stared at the food in front of him blankly and did not even touch his tea cup. "We'll see what Eustass-ya and Moriah wants." Smoker observed Law, then finally said,

"You should eat. It's good."

"I'm not up for it." Law murmured as he rested his forehead on his hands. He understood how he needed to eat to gain some energy and strength. When he worked at the hospital, he had no problem consuming after a patient passed away during surgery. It wasn't that hard for him. But now, his stomach felt full and sick from all his concern for Kid.

 _...He should be getting here soon._ Law glanced at the great grandfather clock against the wall.

A doorbell rang soon after and Law stood up from his chair. Smoker left his eyes off from his buttered scone as he watched Law intently.

"I- I'm going to see if it's Eustass-ya." Law excused himself and rushed to the door.

When he got to the entrance, Killer had beat him to it and was greeting the visitor. By the way Killer acted, Law slowed his pace as he realized it wasn't Kid, but a man with a squeaky high voice.

It was Gekko Moriah.

The huge man ducked his head to get through the entrance. He was an eccentric man with a pear-like figure. He smiled mischievously as if he just had a nice bite of chocolate. Killer took his coat for him as he looked around and spotted Law.

"Why, hello Dr. Trafalgar." He pronounced each of his syllables slowly. "How is your day coming along?" The man squeaked as he made his way through to the dining table where Law was, before the bell rang.

"It's been going downhill as time goes by." Law spoke honestly following him to the room. How could he say it was okay when there was a death in the house? He possibly couldn't.

"Ahh. I see. Well, where's Welma?" He asked nonchalantly as if he just came to visit her. Smoker was sitting there in the room, but was ignoring them- as Moriah hadn't noticed him there.

"She's still lying in her room." Law answered. Moriah glanced up at the ceiling for a second, as if he was locating her. "The police will take it temporarily to a morgue. It's not decided whether we should perform autopsy. She's getting taken away soon." Moriah caught Smoker's eyes right then and they scrutinized each other for a moment and exchanged greetings briefly.

"Hm. Okay." Moriah stated as he placed his huge briefcase on the table. "I have tons of paperwork I need you to fill out. -You know, consents for emblaming, methods you would like to be performed, are you going to hold a viewing, etcetera, etcetera."

"Sorry, Eustass-ya isn't here." Law spoke as he peeked at the clock.

"Ahh. Is he fairing well?" Moriah asked. "It's quite common how this process is too hard for the family member, so a cousin, aunt, family friend, or someone related ends up signing for them. -You know, we can't get anywhere if they keep crying and not accept the death in front of them."

 _I killed her._ The voice echoed in his head. Law paled a bit.

"He's on his way. I'm not sure how he is thinking about Welma, but he is on his way." Law crossed his arms and gripped tightly. "If he's not okay, I'll do it for him. Otherwise, I would like to wait for him. I would like his input."

"Hm. Well, at least decide the date of the funeral. That influences the process of preservation." Moriah suggested. "Whether it'll take place in a few days, a week, or within two weeks."

"-Eustass-ya should be arriving soon." Law affirmed. "Please wait for the arrangements." Moriah looked at him and shrugged. He pulled himself a chair and sat down at the table.

"Well, alright then." Moriah responded as he helped himself with a scone. Then a phone rang briefly before one of the butlers got it.

 _Suicide... Huh._ Law sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and saw her sitting in front of him in the tea room. The sunlight entered the bay window and illuminated the room brightly. She stared at inside the brim of her teacup.

 _'He told me he loves me and we had sex in here'_

Law flung his eyes open. _Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He demanded as he increased pressure in his fingers- digging it in his arms. It felt weird for him that he remembered those words vividly. It wasn't quite her last words, but it was amongst the last few that left him a mark. He focused his breath and tried calming his mind. However, before he reached his tranquil state, Shachi ran into the dining room.

"Law!" Shachi caught his breath. "The- phone call, Kid- Kid Eustass got into an accident- it- h-he got into a head on collision...!"

Law's world fell deep black right when those words hit him. Although his eyes were open, he felt like he couldn't see. Although he heard Smoker's reaction, he couldn't catch what was being said. He felt like he couldn't breathe right- his heart beat very fast. He vaguely felt all the sweat pouring out of him and his fingers and head getting cold. But he couldn't even feel the ground he was standing on. Then, a voice repeated in his head:

 _I killed her._

Law's legs shook, but he withheld his stance. He shook his head and he was back to Eustass's estate.

Law tried to convince himself that Kid isn't a person who would get into accidents or-

But before Law was able to persuade himself, Moriah's words came into him like a spear:

"What? Did he try to go after Welma?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I was debating to break this chapter into two, but since I was already running late, I decided to make it into one.**

 **Murder- Part One is almost coming to a close. Between Part One and Two, I will be taking a break to write short stories I was putting aside and take a break from writing in general (to draw and play Monster Hunter).**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. If I Can Turn Back Time

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Late as usual. Early posting? I guess it didn't happen. Well, I'll apologize any grammatical or spelling errors ahead of time.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Murder**

 **Part One- Hidden Truths**

 **If I Can Turn Back Time**

Law sat in front of the ER with Killer and Moriah at the hospital, located near Kid's company. Although it took them two hours to get here, they were not finished with Kid's operation. During this time, they were able to speak with the firefighters about the accident- witnesses stated that Kid ignored a red light and crashed with another vehicle speeding through the intersection. Afterwards, they spoke with a nurse who informed them about Kid's condition: He had multiple fractures in his left arm, a few broken ribs, and he seemed to have a couple head injuries. Currently, the three waiting silently, hoping for Kid's life to be spared.

During this time, Law brooded over the thing that occurred within the past hours-the phone call he made.

 _Did I say it too directly? Did I choose the wrong words? -Maybe I should've contacted someone at his workplace to be with him? -If I asked the receptionist to go grab Eustass-ya for me before I ended my call... Was this occurrence preventable?_ Law's head became full with rhetorical questions. He tightened his twined fingers and clamped his jaw harder. His heart felt very cold and heavy.

 _He couldn't have went after her- and this was just an accident..._ He tried to convince himself. However Kid's words on the phone- "I killed her"- haunted in the background in his head.

"I hope we won't have to do two funerals." Moriah broke the silence. Law glared at him.

"I don't want to hear any of those types of jokes, Moriah." Law hissed. Moriah rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Why did you come along?" Killer asked directly.

"Oh, yes. That." Moriah enlightened. "You see, I came to see how bad Kid was. -To decide if he's capable or not to discuss matters. I would at least like to decide the date." Moriah suggested. Law sighed deeply and placed his hands on his face, trying to rub off the exhaustion he felt all day long.

"Killer stay here and let us know about Eustass-ya's condition." Law said as he languidly stood up, "We'll take this talk outside." Moriah gave him a questionable expression. "I'm not gonna talk about death in a place where people are hoping for recovery." Law answered. Convinced, Moriah stood up and they walked outside.

o-o-o-o-o

The sky was already dark and the street lamps spotlighted some benches outside the hospital. The wind blew icy, yet soft winds which made it bearable to have a long chat outside. The two men seated themselves on one of the benches most farthest from the hospital, but within it's grounds. Law was the first to speak first.

"-My first priority," he started just as Moriah tried to take out some paperworks, "is to have Eustass-ya attend the funeral." Law knitted his fingers together again and spoke his thought process. Moriah stopped fumbling with the forms to listen what he had to say. "I know from those injuries, he wouldn't be able to get out for maybe a week. I would like Welma's body to be preserved as long as possible."

"Alright. We'll do that. I'll need you to fill out a couple consent forms for embalming. Are you planning on holding a viewing?"

"...That's where people see Welma one last time right?"

"Yes. If we're holding the burial or cremation on the day of the funeral, along with the public viewing, then the maximum we can preserve the body in the appropriate viewing condition is two weeks from today. Further than that, I recommend closed casket. If your priority is to have Kid attend the service, then I would recommend closed casket for the public and hold the funeral maybe about three weeks from now." Law didn't answer and remained in thought. "-If you would still like to have the viewing, I would also like to recommend a private viewing amongst only the closest relative and friends and then the funeral to take place- closed casket- three weeks from now."

"That sounds like a plan. I think I would like that last one." Law sighed. He felt very reluctant to talk about the funeral services. He wished to be back near Kid as soon as possible.

"Alright. Next, would you like to have Welma buried or cremated?" Law's eyes enlarged a bit as he swiftly turned his head towards him.

"I need to decide that too?" Law asked after the momentary shock.

"I heard from Killer that you are the fiduciary of Eustass Estate right now. Plus, Welma seemed to not have left a will, Kid is incapable, and although I am officially Welma's guardian and father by law, I do not know her well to decide that."

"..." Law couldn't speak. It was his first time arranging and making decisions for someone's final resting. He was familiar with signing death certificates, but was concerned about the pile of paperwork Moriah started taking out. It slowly piled up into a thick packet. He felt like he was unwillingly given too much authority in someone's household. "...I... deciding those options also ultimately depends on values...right?"

"That is why you have to make the decision. I was never familiar with my daughter who I adopted. She never liked me." Moriah stated. Law briefly took note that Welma was adopted.

"-It would also depend on who would financially support this right? The difference between cremation and burial is a couple ten thousands- no, a least a difference of a couple hundred thousand Bellis right?"

"Yes. But don't worry about that. I'll provide all the finances. After knowing Kid's condition, I've already made my decision." Moriah reassured.

"Eh?" Law answered, unexpected that Moriah would do that.

"That is the least I can do for Welma." Moriah looked down at his briefcase- and for the first time, Law glimpsed sorrow in his eyes. "-But again, as I said earlier, two funerals will be hard on me too- financially."

"Eustass-ya is not the type to give in that easily." Law stated, the moment of Law being impressed with him quickly replaced with fury. However, his mind soon questioned his own words-'He is not the type to give-in.' It was still a mystery whether or not it was an accident or an attempted suicide. His heart slowly started to turning dark with concern. "I'll need some time to decide her final resting. I believe we discussed enough- the date it'll take place and the methods. I think I would like to go back and wait for Eustass-ya's recovery."

"Alright." Moriah agreed. "I'll hand you the forms to you later." He said as he continued picking out a few more forms and adding it to the pile. When he seemed satisfied with the packet, he placed them all in a blank folder, labeled it, and tucked it within his suitcase.

Then they both slowly paced back to the hospital.

o-o-o-o-o

Three Weeks Later

o-o-o-o-o

It was a bright and sunny day- one of the warmest after entering fall. The sky was surprisingly clear and birds chirped blissfully from it's warmth. It was as if spring came back for a visit.

Law adjusted the black tie that wrapped tightly around his neck. He stared at the mirror, trying to get it right. He felt like he was getting choked- not from the tie, but from the atmosphere.

Today was Welma's funeral.

-And Kid was still unconscious, in the hospital.

Law paused to stare at himself: he looked exhausted, pale, with lack of sleep. The bags under his eyes were very profound. He can depict his cheekbones and he had bad dried skin. The cartilages in his neck was evident without having to look upwards.

Ever since that day- when he found Welma dead- he couldn't sleep a bit. His body mentally told him that that was the main reason she died. He felt that if he fell asleep, he would find someone dead- and felt that Kid was going to be next. Knowing that lack of sleep was bad for his health, he tried taking sleeping pills. But it was to no avail; he kept throwing them up. His body was too aware and reluctant to take them. He had also asked Sanji to sometimes sneak the pills in the food so that he can get some rest unknowingly. This worked for only the first week- thereafter, he ate even less and sometimes vomited food that had pills sneaked into them. After multiple cases of vomiting, Sanji stopped slipping the pills in without Law's consent.

 _Am I getting hypnophobia?_ Law asked himself. Was he getting scared of falling asleep?

 _Bullshit._ Law slammed his fist on the countertop of the sink. _I am not that weak._ He gritted his teeth and glared at himself. _I'll fix this somehow._ He then heard footsteps by his door and then a knock.

"Law, are you ready?" Shachi asked. "We're gonna start heading to the cemetery."

"Yeah. I'll be out there in a sec." Law grabbed his jacket and headed out.

o-o-o-o-o

There were a lot of people on site. Mostly were maids that got fired a few days before Welma's death. Everyone was in black, in modest clothing without a smile in sight.

The main coordinator and speaker at the funeral was Law. He researched and wrote up an epitaph and a biography of her. He received half of her history from Moriah and the other half from interviewing Killer and some long time butlers. He learned quite a few things: she was adopted when she was six, met Kid and married him through an arranged marriage, and that relationship lasted for six years or so.

Law was able to explain the last few years of her life- even the last few days- by himself without further knowledge. However, in the end, he explained to the public that she got into an accident- she 'accidentally' drank too much sleeping pills.

They placed her through autopsy and the contents in her stomach and the empty bottle that was in her bedroom matched. She also did not have any pills in her mouth or throat- which implied that she was not forced down with the pills after she fell asleep. However, with no suicide note and no diagnosis of depression or insanity, it was somewhat difficult to declare that it was suicide. Did she swallow the pills on purpose, or was it truly an accidental overdose? However every one felt it wasn't accidental; Law was drugged, everyone was sent out, and it occurred while Kid was away. It was too coincidental to have it happen to be an accident- it seemed like all of it was planned. In the end, they decided to include suicide in the death certificate, but announced that it was an accident to the public. The only ones who were aware of the suicide was the few close members that were there in the house that day.

After the last remembrance speeches, everyone took a flower and placed it on top of the casket before it was lowered into the ground. Then the cemetery specialists used the excavator and a hose with a long pipe attached, to pump in water, to gradually cover Welma and strengthen the ground.

After everything was done and settled, they all went back to Eustass Estate for a reception. Sanji was back at the house before anyone to prepare the food.

Everyone arrived straight after the service and were chatting away. People gathered around the table with the hors d' oeuvres and the butlers busily offered food and drinks to the guests. It was much more lively than Law had anticipated. People were pleasantly happy to see each other after a long time- however sad the reunion was.

Then he heard shouts. Curious, he went towards the source.

It was Moriah and a former maid. The maid girl was around Welma's age, and was the main caretaker for Welma. She was always by her side until Kid fired all of the maids. She had green eyes and reddish hair and fairly too fine to be a maid.

 _She had a weird name..._ Law tried to remember, but couldn't. _I know she was pretty strong-willed...and annoying as hell._

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she yelled hysterically at Moriah making a huge dramatic scene.

"You! Aren't you her father?!"

"By law, but we never got to know each other." Moriah stated looking at her with disgust. He popped a piece of pepper jack into his mouth as he observed her.

"Why? Why aren't you crying?! You didn't even shed a tear at the viewing last week either!" She aggressively scrubbed her tears with her arm, created a vivid black streak from her eyes to the side of her face. "And- and! You! Why?! Wasn't it gonna be the last time you were together with her, and yet you didn't do the embalming yourself?"

"Of course I didn't. How many times do I have to tell you that my trusted disciple did it? I must inform you that Sydney excels at it."

 _Fuck. What the fuck are they arguing at a funeral reception._ Law cringed with abhorrence. This was certainly a disturbing topic to argue about. Law knew that some wouldn't be aware of the term 'embalming,' but he knew people will start getting the hint what it was as the conversation continued.

"You! The father should have done it! She must've wanted you to! I don't believe she ever hated you at all! You must be seeing things since you haven't seen nor talked to her at all!"

"I treated her as if she was alive. I believe no daughter would appreciate being prepared by her father? That's why I asked my female disciple to do it. I wanted to preserve her rights and keep her promise." Moriah took no effort to explain things and simply popped another cubic cheese in his mouth. He spoke as if he was reading a newspaper- not even bothering to pay full attention to the speaker.

"Uh huh!? And that promise-"

"She told me to never ever touch her with those disgusting hands of mine and to go to hell if I did." Moriah then glanced at her. "She hated my career- my way of living- it was absolutely horrendous to her. She purely despised me full-heartedly." He continued his gaze on the maid like an easy prey. However Law saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "That's why I did not do it."

"That's some excuse!" The girl cried. "Lady Welma was an angel! She would never hate anyone!" Moriah just sighed and his eyes pitied the girl.

"If she were an angel, she wouldn't be dead." Moriah stated. Law started to move towards Moriah as he started his cold-heartless comments. They were absolutely unnecessary at the moment. However, as the girl bursted to tears, he sighed. "You need to cool your head. You are too emotionally sensitive right now. We shouldn't be arguing right now either." He then pilled his plate and left the room.

Law grabbed a tissue box nearby and went by the girl's side. He offered the tissues and she quickly plucked out multiple pieces.

"That bastard's evil! He is full of bullshit! That fucking asshole!" She sobbed. Law scrutinized her distasteful face full of hate and humiliation. He wondered how this conversation started.

 _...So this was Welma's most closest, favored maid?_ Law thought. _Well, I guess birds of a feather flock together._ He then wondered whether this maid did the same outburst in front of Kid and that ultimately led him to fire all of the maids.

 _...I should go check on Kid today._ Law told himself after a thought.

o-o-o-o-o

It was already past 7pm by the time every guest left the house before Law was able to go and visit Kid. Killer, Penguin, and Moriah tagged along to check his condition too.

Kid had an artificial respiration, IV, and many other supporting care on him. Law observed Kid's face to detect any changes- there was none. Everyone pulled a chair next to Kid and spoke to him as Law asked him questions in his head:

 _How are you doing today? Today was Welma's funeral. I wish you were able to attend it._ Law took the hand closest to him and held it tight. _You seem to be recovering well._ The hand he held relieved him- there was warmth- there was life in him. Law smiled a little. This was the only moment he felt that most of his worries were gone- his biggest anxiety being Kid's death. Of course, it wasn't like that the first few days. It pained him to see Kid in critical condition, but he continued to visit him three or four times a day. Once his condition became stable and was on the road to recovery, Law shortened his visiting and visited once or twice a day.

 _Eustass-ya, Killer was able to deal with the victim. You know, the other vehicle you crashed into. It was a lot of trouble, but it's all taken care of._ Law gazed at him.

Then he felt a brief twitch in his hand. Law immediately got up from his seat, stopping the background conversation. They all got up and gathered around Law. They all peered at Kid's face.

His mouth and eyes twitched a little.

"He's conscious. Penguin, notify the nurse." Law spoke calmly, but he felt extremely glad and relieved- to the point that he almost had tears in his eyes. He gripped Kid's hand tighter. "Eustass-ya..." He spoke softly.

Then Kid's eyes gradually opened.

Kid's eyes wandered around the room. Law just stared at him in awe. He was alive and well. Then their eyes met.

"Eustass-ya how are you feeli-"

"Who the hell are you?" Kid spoke with his clumsy tongue.

Law froze. The other two behind him were motionless too. Penguin was right by the hospital door waiting for the nurse he called with the nurse call button. He even doubted his ears.

"Ah. Killer! Moriah!" Kid recognized as he looked past Law. Kid unconsciously slipped his hand away from Law since its grip was loose. Law couldn't move.

A nurse came in with a doctor and they told them to move aside a bit. Law came to and moved without a word. Penguin, Killer, and Moriah checked on Law with concern.

 _Was that a joke?_ Law wondered, but he knew Kid's eyes told the truth. Law felt his heart sink, but shook his head briefly, trying to shake away the negative feelings.

"-Excuse me," he spoke to the doctor with a steady voice. "I believe Eustass-ya may have PTA (post-traumatic amnesia) or something similar to it." He gripped his hand tight as he said the following words. "He doesn't recognize me. -Only me."

The doctors nodded and reassured him. One of the nurse insisted him to sit down as she observed Law's pale face. Law shook his head and told her he was fine. The doctor and nurse then asked a few questions to Kid.

After a while, the doctor asked them to come around.

"We would need to place him through the MRI to check if he's damaged the central part of his brain, specifically, the area around the hippocampus. Otherwise this amnesia may be due to some traumatizing events- specifically like going through the car accident experience." When Law heard the words 'traumatizing events' he wondered if it can also be related to Welma's death. "It seems that he had forgotten his last five years- he doesn't recognize the two of you." The doctor continued to explain, looking at Penguin and Law. "He doesn't seem like he has PTA, since he recognizes the two of you (Killer and Moriah), and about himself. But since he cannot remember his last few years, I believe he may have retrograde amnesia- RA. We would still need to check whether he has or doesn't have anterograde amnesia- the inability to make new memories. I will recommend a specialist in this field to diagnose this."

"Why are you all wearing black?" Kid asked abruptly. It had been bothering him ever since he woke up. "-Did someone die?" He looked at each face. "...Where's Welma?"

The three men looked at Law.

 _'She commited suicide'_ and _'I killed her'_ surfaced in Law's head. Cold sweat dripped down from his forehead as his mind yelled at him about how he said it last time. Then he moved his lips.

"Welma... Your wife, accidentally overdosed on sleeping pills." Law answered.

 **End of Part One- Hidden Truths**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Man, many things happened in this chapter as well. I decided not to split it up just like last chapter.**

 **Once again, I look at Bellis like the Yen value since Oda-sensei is Japanese. For American and European readers, just simply multiply by 0.01 for the approximate value. So, the difference in cremation vs burial is a couple thousand Dollars/Euros.**

 **Also, that amnesia part was mainly one of the similar parts to my 'Tomorrow' short story since this is the so-called 'long version' of Tomorrow. The rest is quite different. Plus, Tomorrow had anterograde amnesia. This will probably be only retrograde amnesia- we'll see.**

 **Aaaand... I'm taking a break from this story. I have some other short stories in mind that I would like to write. Plus, I haven't decided how to make Part Two yet. Well, the main ideas are done, but the structure is not quite there like Part One... yet. I personally love writing this story, so I'll sure to be back! I'll most likely be back after writing the Halloween story I mentioned in my profile.**

 **Also, during this break time, I'll be editing my Part One.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
